


The Prom

by bisexualice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualice/pseuds/bisexualice
Summary: As FP Jones sees Alice Smith in her long, tight dress on his son's prom he immediately regrets his decision to stay with his wife.





	The Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my present for 2 years of Falice which is tomorrow. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Happy Falice Friday fam

FP Jones has just entered the Riverdale High’s prom night. He was remembering the old times, during his prom. The Fred Heads were playing, he was young, careless, with no problems whatsoever, the love of his life was with him and everything was perfect, unlike his current life.   
He had come to support his boy and supervise the prom with the rest of the adults. He wasn’t in the mood to dance or drink though, his life wasn’t as perfect as he thought it’ll be after he gets back with his wife. FP had misjudged the situation but as always he didn’t want to admit that.   
He stood by the snack bar when he felt a tap on the back, it was Jughead with his date for the night, Betty Cooper.   
“Dad.” He smiled and hugged him.  
“Boy, Betty. You two look good, you having fun?” he asked.  
“Thank you, Mr. Jones. We are.”  
“Why didn’t you come with mom and Jellybean?”   
“Uhh, well…” he was trying to come up with an excuse, but Jughead deep down knew something’s wrong with his parents, even though he wanted the perfect family so much he didn’t want to admit that to himself, “I got held up at work and I told them to go without me because I didn’t know if I was going to make it.”  
“But they got here a few minutes before you.” Jughead stated.  
FP scratched the back of his head looking down, again, not knowing what to say.  
“Jughead, Mr. Jones said it himself, he didn’t know when he’s gonna finish work. Right, Mr. Jones?” Betty tried to fix the uncomfortable situation.  
“Right.” He smiled at Betty.  
“Hey B, isn’t that your mom?” Veronica approached them.  
Both Jughead and Betty turned around, while FP just raised his head, his eyes wandering the room, trying to see the person everyone was looking at but feeling guilty after everything that’s happened with her. He missed her, he really did and he was regretting his decision to bring his family back together the second he saw her walking in the room.

Alice Smith was wearing a long, red, slit dress, that was so tight it showed her figure perfectly. Of course she noticed everyone’s looking at her, that was the point. Her eyes looked around the room noticing her daughter and her friends standing next to the snack bar all looking at her. She wanted to go there so bad, but FP was there too. She knew if she got anywhere near him she’d break and she couldn’t let him see her like that. She had to let him know she’s perfectly fine and she got over him. Even though that wasn’t the case. Betty on the other hand had to know she’s doing great at the Farm and she doesn’t need her and her old life. So she just smiled, waved and continued to her table with the rest of the farmies.

“She didn’t even come to say hi.” Betty felt hurt.  
“She at least waved, that’s something. Besides, I don’t think she didn’t want to talk to you, she just wasn’t ready yet. She will eventually, we just have to wait.” Veronica tried to comfort her best friend.  
“I guess you’re right.”

FP was still looking at Alice. No matter what the kids were saying and what was happening he just couldn’t get his eyes off of her. Alice on the other hand was talking to a fellow farmie, when she noticed FP. The second she saw the way he’s looking at her she remembered their prom and couldn’t help but smile at him softly, forgetting all that’s happened for a moment there, he did the same.  
“Hey honey.” Gladys interrupted FP’s thoughts but he wasn’t bothered to reply or even look at her. All he did was look at Alice and her smile that the moment Gladys appeared turned into a frown. It was an awkward situation that the kids wanted to be out of so Jughead and Betty left FP to deal with it on his own.  
As Gladys noticed him and Alice looking at each other of course she couldn’t miss the chance so she kissed him. FP angrily pulled back but when he looked to check if Alice saw, she was already at the door. He didn’t know where she was going but he knew he had to follow. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He said and ran to find Alice. Gladys just rolled her eyes not noticing her daughter saw the whole thing. “Mom? What’s going on? Where did he go?”   
“Let him go, he’ll get back to us as soon as that whore rejects him again.” She laughed.

Alice didn’t know where she was going, so she entered the first door she saw. Unfortunately, it was the woman’s bathroom and it wasn’t empty.   
“Get out.” she whispered.  
“Excuse me?” a random woman asked not knowing what’s going on.  
“I said, GET OUT!” she yelled at the woman who picked up her stuff and ran out of the bathroom. Alice hit the sink with her both hands, slowly picking her head up and looking at her reflection at the mirror. “She’s the mother of my children.” She quoted FP making fun of his voice, “I was too!” her voice lowered as she sighed tears falling down her cheeks when she heard a person coming out of one of the cabins. It was Mary Andrews.   
“Alice? Are you okay?” she approached her and put her hand on her shoulder.   
Alice whipped her tears fast turning to Mary, “No.” Mary looked worried, “But that’s none of your business anyway.” She turned around, putting her façade again and looking for the lipstick in her purse.  
“Fine.” Mary moved over, “I just wanted to help but if you don’t want it, it’s fine.” She started washing her hands, looking at Alice still trying to find that lipstick and annoyingly leaving it. She slammed her hands on the sink again and sighed. Mary slowly approached her purse, finding the lipstick she was looking for and giving it to her. “Um thanks.” She answered now laughing a little bit. “I’m a complete mess and I-“ she heard the bathroom door opening. “Alice?” FP came in.   
“What on Earth-“ she remembered Mary’s still there so she stopped. Mary just raised her eyebrows not knowing what’s going on.   
“Forsythe, this is a ladies bathroom so unless you became one over night, there’s the door.” Alice tried again and looked at the door.   
“Alice, please, I-“   
“I’m gonna go.” Mary picked up her stuff and passing next to FP whispered “Good luck.”   
Alice sighed. “What? What do you want from me?”   
“Just hear me out please.”  
“There’s nothing to hear, FP. I heard everything that night at your office. You told me everything. Now what?” she yelled.   
“I regret everything I did and I’m sorry for-“  
“Oh so NOW you regret it?!” her voice went up, “Just get out. Get out of this bathroom, get out of this school, this town, just… Get out of my life already.” She turned to the mirror again, slowly calming down and opening the lipstick.   
“Are you done?” he answered.  
“Not even close.” She replied putting on the lipstick.  
“You have the right to be mad. I get it. I really do. But living with Gladys this last few weeks in YOUR house made me realize I can’t live in that house anymore.”  
“So, you followed me in the woman’s bathroom to give me my house back?” she continued what she was doing, now looking unbothered.  
“Can you not interrupt me for once in your life?”   
She sighed, and turned around looking at him. “You know you don’t even deserve me to look at you let along listen to you.”  
“I know.” he kept looking at her eyes, she sighed looking away, “You were saying? Speak fast, I have work to do.”  
“I was saying, I can’t live in that house anymore. Not without you.” She looked at his eyes again looking for a proof he’s telling the truth.   
“The perfect family won’t make me happy. It’s you that makes me happy.”  
She lost her breath and slowly backed away from him, “That’s not what you said earlier.”  
“I know. But I’m saying it now.”  
“No, I’m not doing this again. I’m not falling into your trap again.” She said still backing away.  
“Ali please.”   
“What did you just call me?” she stopped her eyes full of tears, “No, Forsythe. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to reject me for God knows which time already and now come crawling back, saying you don’t want her anymore and bringing out old nicknames, making me remember everything. It’s over. Remember? Those are your words not mine.” She picked up her stuff, started walking towards the door.  
“That’s not what I said.” He moved to the side not letting her pass.  
“Forsythe move.”  
“No, not until you hear me out.”  
“Oh but I did. Now move.” She realized he’s not going to do as she said so she moved herself.  
“Alice wait.” He sighed. As she opened the door and was about to get out he overtook her and violently closed the door, looking straight into her eyes. She slowly backed away, her voice shaking, “Would you move, please?”  
“Alice, I do. I love you.” He said still looking into her eyes and her heart started beating faster, she felt like she might pass out.   
“Just you and only you. I always have and I always will.” He moved closer staring at her lips.   
“I-“ she stuttered, not knowing what to do or what to say. He caught her off guard, she didn’t want to get back with him and get hurt again but she loved him too much not to risk it all. “I love you too, but I-“ she sighed and looked up at him. They both moved closer and closer when he lift his hand and put it on her cheek, glazing it with his thumb, then he kissed her. She just stood there, not knowing what to do so she just let go and threw her bag at the side putting her hands around his neck and kissing him back passionately. He picked her up, locked the door and walked by the sink, putting her beside it. She unzipped her dress, taking it off and throwing it on the floor, then unbuttoning his shirt. He just stood there for a second looking at her collarbone, admiring her beauty, asking himself why did he ever hurt her, the most beautiful woman in the world. “What are you waiting for?” she said almost breathless. He smirked, kissing her lips again, then moving his lips to her neck, sucking on it, leaving marks. She shivered at the touch of his lips on her skin, she thought it’s never going to happen again and even though she’d normally yell at him for leaving marks this time she didn’t, this time she just let him do whatever he wants. He took off her bra, threw it on the floor and unzipped his pants fast, kissing her again, putting his hands on her hips and slowly taking off her panties.   
“Do it.” She said putting her legs around his waist, forcing him to come closer.  
“Not yet.” He teased getting down and placing a soft kiss on her clit, causing her to shiver again. He took out his tongue and started taking it in and out of her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Alice whimpered as her fingers found their way to his hair, grabbing it and spreading her legs, wanting more.   
He sped up, and bit her clit and as soon as he did that she screamed falling into her first orgasm. “Put it in.” she moaned as he continued licking her clit, when he stopped, not being able to wait anymore so he forced himself into her, causing her to yell. He continued moving in and out of her, her head falling back and her hands moving to his neck, pulling him closer and forcing him to suck on her neck again. “Fuck.” She kept moaning as he continued, one of her hands falling onto the sink behind her trying to keep her balance as her legs started shaking and he moved faster and faster not letting her catch a breath. “Harder.” She demanded ignoring her not being able to speak of pleasure. He did as he was told, putting his hands on her ass bringing her closer now moving his head to her lips again, as he was getting closer to hit the orgasm. “Don’t stop.” She whimpered, her hands not leaving his neck, now sticking her nails in it causing his arousal to grow. His moans made her smile so wide as she kissed him again, but only for a moment though, as he started feeling himself getting to the edge. “I’m close.” She whispered too, pushing his head against her neck, making him go faster until they both came at the same time. She chuckled as he slowly moved out of her, “I missed this, I missed you.”   
“Me too. But no more. No more missing each other, this time it’s real, and this time I’m gonna divorce her and stay with you. Forever.” He said putting his pants back on and she chuckled again, placing a soft kiss onto his mouth and getting up, getting dressed herself when they heard somebody trying to get it, “Is there anyone in here?” it was Hermione.   
“It’s me, Alice. Hold on.” She looked at FP, not knowing if she should hide him or leave him be and let her wonder what happened. “It’s fine. I’ll open.” FP interrupted her thoughts, “You sure you want her to see us together? Aren’t you afraid she’s gonna tell your wife?” she said as she was zipping her dress and picking up her purse, “I don’t care anymore. Besides, it’s Hermione, you know she wouldn’t say a thing.” He said unlocking the door. “Wait.” She stopped him and slowly approached him putting her hands around his neck, “I love you.” He put his hands around his waist and kissed her softly, “I love you too Ali.”


End file.
